iHelpYou
by GhostWishper
Summary: Un programa donde reúnen a gente con problemas con personas que pasaron o pasan por la misma situación ¿Qué hacen los personajes de iCarly? ¡Entran al programa, por supuesto!
1. Un Triángulo Amoroso

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno antes que nada, les advierto: este no es un fic solo de iCarly, mas bien serian un montón de Crossovers (fics de dos diferentes programas de T.V, animes, etc..) de mis series, animes y cartoons favoritos. No se preocupen si no conocen a los personajes o a la serie/anime/cartoon la cosa de este fic es sobre un punto en común entre los personajes de iCarly y estos.

**Summary:** Un programa donde reúnen a gente con problemas con personas que pasaron o pasan por la misma situación ¿Qué hacen los personajes de iCarly? ¡Entran al programa, por supuesto!

**Genero:** Humor/Romance

******Crossover: **Tokyo Mew Mew

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**iHelpYou **

**Capitulo**** 1: Un ****triángulo**** amoroso**

**Mi POV**

No puedo creer que haya entrado a este programa_ pensó Freddie

Pero que más pudo hacer, imagínate que tus dos mejores amigas te dijeron que te amaban ¿Qué harías? Esa era la respuesta que Freddie había buscado durante horas y no había encontrado respuesta. Este era su último recurso, necesitaba hablar con alguien que entendiera lo que le pasaba y que lo ayudara a aclarar su mente.

Un momento después entro una chica a la habitación. Tenia cabello pelirrojo atado en dos colitas con unas cintas rojas y ojos marrones.

-Hola tu debes ser Freddie Benson_ dijo la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Y tu eres...?

-Zoey_ respondió la otra sonriendo ,-Un gusto conocerte

-Lo mismo digo

-Bueno, ahora veamos ¿Cuál es tu problema?_ preguntó la pelirroja

-Estoy en.. una especie de triangulo amoroso_ contestó Freddie

-Mmm... ¿y podría saber con quienes?

-Mis dos mejores amigas, Carly y Sam_ dijo avergonzado ,-Temo que por todo esto termine nuestra amistad

-Auch... que mal estas, bueno a mi me había pasado algo.. parecido_ dijo la Mew Mew Rosa al recordar a Mark, Dren y Eliot ,-Aunque no había ninguna amistad entonces, quizás algo parecido a eso con Mark, pero no mucho

-Suerte la tuya_ dijo Freddie entristecido

-Suerte la tuya que solo son dos_ bromeo la pelirroja

-Freddie, amor vine por ti_ gritó Missy entrando el la habitación

-Olvida lo que te dije_ dijo la Mew Mew

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Ok, raro, sin sentido y yo que se que mas. Pero después de todo así son mis FanFics ¿no? Bueno, sólo algunos pero que mas da. Me vino la idea a la cabeza y lo tenia que escribir. Este probablemente nadie lo entendió muy bien por no conocer el anime. Pero es lo que va a pasar normalmente así que en vez de concentrase en eso deben concentrarse en la historia en general.

¡Por favor alguna review por el intento al menos!


	2. Bonita, dulce y femenina

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno ya vi que la mayoria no conoce a Tokyo Mew Mew y no entendieron mucho, peto estoy segura que este cap lo van a entender mucho mejor.

**Summary:** Un programa donde reúnen a gente con problemas con personas que pasaron o pasan por la misma situación ¿Qué hacen los personajes de iCarly? ¡Entran al programa, por supuesto!

**Genero: **Friendship

**Crossover: **Hannah Montana

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**iHelpYou **

**Capitulo 2: Bonita, dulce y femenina**

**Mi POV**

-Cuanto se va a tardar_ prensaba Sam frustrada aunque solo había esperado unos minutos

-Hola tu debes ser Samantha Pucket_ dijo una joven de unos 16 o 17 años entrando a la habitación. Esta tenia cabellos rubios y ojos de color verde azulado.

-Sam_ corrigió la otra

-Hola Sam, yo soy Lily y dime ¿Cuál es tu problema?_ preguntó

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo y mi mejor amiga, Carly, nos enamoramos de nuestro otro mejor amigo, Freddie, y digamos que ella es.. mejor que yo...

-¿Cómo "mejor que tu"..?_ preguntó Lily algo confundida

-Bueno ella es mas bonita, dulce y femenina, es la chica perfecta para cualquier chico_ dijo algo deprimida

-O vamos ¡Y a quien le importa que sea bonita, dulce y femenina! Sabes, una vez un chico que me gustaba mucho me invito a salir. Estaba feliz hasta que las "florecitas" de Amber y Ashley se pusieron a coquetear con el_ dijo la joven de ojos verde azulados ,- Bueno viendo que eran bonitas y muy femeninas, me sentí algo insegura y pensé que mi chico me iba a dejar por una de esas bobas. Entonces le pedí a mi mejor amiga Miley que me hiciera una transformación ¿Y sabes que paso?

-Déjame adivinar, el estaba mas feliz que nunca pero tu le gustabas nada mas como "florecita"_ dijo Sam recordando todo lo que había ocurrido con Pete

-No, al contrario el me quería por quien era y aunque me viera bonita le gustaba mas la yo real que la florecita_ respondió Lily con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio?_ preguntó la oji-azul emocionada, la otra joven se limito a asentir ,-Entonces.. ¿Tu crees... que.. hay alguna posibilidad que... le guste... a Freddie?

-¡Definitivamente!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno, una pequeña noticia: el genero de la fic va ir cambiando según el cap, lo dice antes de empezar con la historia. Cambiando de tema ¡5 reviews! Gracias, la verdad es que no esperaba tantas, esto es prácticamente un delirio mío, pero igual les agradezco mil veces por darle una oportunidad a la fic y por dejar sus reviews!

¡Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Review:**

**-Sabynaseddie:** jeje, si definitivamente loco y raro, pero que puedo decir es producto de mi imaginación y mis problemas psicológicos. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Arrivederci!

**-tanfer2010:** que bueno que te haya gustado y que te gusten los Crossovers! Y si en e la historia el problema que tiene Freddie es que Carly y Sam están enamoradas de el y bueno el no sabe a quien elegir. Bueno, deseo concedido aunque ni yo me lo crea actualice rápido. Cambiando de tema, tenes razón lo normal es aburrido, la fic no es rara las otras son muy normales jaja xD, es broma. Saludos desde Argentina! Cuídate vos también!

P.D: soy una fan Seddie, obvio que va haber un poco en la historia!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** gracias! Bueno espero que en este cap conozcas a alguien mas que a Sam, así entendes un poco mas de la historia. Espero que te guste la continuación! Saludos!

**-Seddie239:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Lo mas probable es que entiendas un poco mas en este cap. Y no te preocupes, yo soy feliz con estos fics completamente raros, necesito descansar de la rutina. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Besos y cuídate vos también!

**-Caaro13:** ¡No puedo creer que conozcas a las Tokyo Mew Mew! ¡Es bastante raro que la gente lo conozca! Wow, que bueno que hayas podido entender el capitulo y que te este gustando el fic. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Arrivederci!


	3. Mal Tercio

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Hola de nuevo! Todos se preguntaran, ¿Cómo hace para actualizar tan rápido? Simple, me cope con el tipo de fic raro y sin sentido ¡Ya estoy planeando otro! Pero eso después, ahora el tercer cap de iHelpYou: Mal Tercio

**Summary:** Un programa donde reúnen a gente con problemas con personas que pasaron o pasan por la misma situación ¿Qué hacen los personajes de iCarly? ¡Entran al programa, por supuesto!

**Genero:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Crossover: **The Wizard of Waverly Place

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**iHelpYou **

**Capitulo**** 3: Mal Tercio**

**Mi POV**

-Espero que esto funcione ¡Estoy desesperada!_ pensó Carly con nerviosismo

-¿Carly Shay?_ preguntó una joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones

-Si, un gusto en conocerte.. emm?

-Alex, Alex Russo_ respondió la joven de cabellos azabaches ,-Bueno, se supone que tengo que ayudarte con un problema ¿Ese seria...?

-Siento que cada vez que estoy con mis mejores amigos hago mal tercio, como ellos están saliendo ciento que estoy interrumpiendo o algo así_ contestó la castaña apenada

-Aja, eso es horrible una vez mi hermano y mi mejor amiga salieron y te digo, eso fue raaaro. Y... ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-Disculpa pero.. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos ablando?_ preguntó Carly confundida

-Tu solo responde

-Bueno, si.. pero el tiene novia

-Bueno tu concéntrate en tu enamorado, no creo que lo de la novia importe mucho, tu pareces ser la chica ideal de cualquier chico: bonita, divertida, dulce y toda la cosa_ le dijo Alex

-Okay_ respondió Carly sonriendo, luego recordó algo ,-Ahh ¿Y lo de Sam y Freddie?

-¿Quiénes?_ preguntó la otra confundida

-Mis mejores amigos

-A ellos... Umm tu solo deja que ellos te inviten a salir con ellos, ahí será solo una cita entre amigos no hay porque sentirse como que interrumpes algo. Mientras concéntrate en conquistar al chico_ dijo la joven de cabellos negros guiñándole el ojo al final

-¡Muchas gracias!_ contesto la castaña mientras habría la puerta para salir de la habitación

-¡A y cunado consigas a tu enamorado podrían invitar a tus amigos a una cita doble!

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta!

Después de eso, Carly dejo la habitación con una sonrisa y un levé sonrojó al pensar que Gibby era su secreto "enamorado"

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Eso Cibby! Bueno, si no se entiende, todos los caps siguen un orden por las cosas que van pasando, hasta ahora seria así:

-Carly y Sam le dicen a Freddie que lo aman

-Sam se siente insegura porque Freddie no la escoja a ella

-Sam y Freddie salen y Carly se enamora de Gibby

El último lo explicó mejor en el próximo cap, no es que Carly se enamoro así como así de Gibby

¡Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Review:**

**-Sabynaseddie:** que bueno que hayas podido entender el cap y que te haya gustado! Espero que te guste la continuación! Saludos!

**-tanfer2010:** que bueno que te haya gustado! Aunque el tema de que Sam y Lily sean rubias me complico para poner quien hablaba, normalmente pondo "dijo la rubia" o algo por el estilo y tenía que descartar esa opción desde un principio. Bueno supongo que Freddie tomo la decisión correcta, pero si queres le digo de la amenaza por si acaso xD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Saludos desde Argentina! Y cuídate vos también!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** que bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas entendido! Y bueno Carly en realidad no tiene la culpa, la cosa es que a Sam le pareció que ella era el sueño de todo chico, pero para su suerte estaba Lily para probar lo contrario ¡Eso Lily! Bueno espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Saludos!

**-yooo:** si, concuerdo con que no mucha gente conoce a las Tokyo Mew Mew por lo que el primer cap no se entendió muy bien. Pero no se me ocurría otra serie/anime/cartoon (que no usara mas adelante) en la que hubiera una situación más parecida a en la que estaba Freddie. Igual prometo tratar de usar series/animes/cartoons mas básicos y conocidos para que la fic se pueda entender mejor. Dejando eso de lado, que bueno que te guste la fic! Y tenes razón, el romance esta muy usado no solo en fics sino en las películas o en las series por lo que la historia se hace muy repetitiva, por eso me gusta centrarme mas en el humor y cosas así sin dejar de lado el romance por completo. En fin, espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Arrivederci!


	4. ¿Carly o Tasha?

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Cuarto capi! Jeje, se me esta haciendo muy entretenido escribir esta fic ^^

**Summary:** Un programa donde reúnen a gente con problemas con personas que pasaron o pasan por la misma situación ¿Qué hacen los personajes de iCarly? ¡Entran al programa, por supuesto!

**Genero:** Humor/Romance

**Crossover: **Glee

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**iHelpYou **

**Capitulo**** 4: ¿Carly o Tasha?**

**Mi POV**

-¿Busco a un tal Gibby, eres tu?

-Si soy yo_ contestó el muchacho ,-¿Tu eres...?

-Puck, mira me inscribí a esto solo porque tengo que hacer servicio comunitario, así que tienes 10 minutos para que hablemos de tu problema_ dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color avellana

-Bueno, básicamente, tengo una guerra en la cabeza

-¿Qué?_ preguntó Puck confundido

-Una guerra en mi cabeza. Es que me gusta Carly pero salgo con Tasha, y entonces se hace una guerra en mi cabeza; maso menos así: Carly. Tasha. Carly. Tasha. Carly. Tasha. Carly. Tasha. Carly. Tasha ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-No grites_ dijo tapándole la boca a con su mano

-Lo siento, es que no puedo con esto ¿Por qué me tenia que empezar a gustar Carly justamente cuando estoy saliendo con Tasha?_ se lamento tristemente Gibby

-Okay.. primero que nada explícame bien como paso esto, y **por favor** no vuelvas a gritar mientras lo haces_ dijo el joven de ojos color avellana

-Bueno, la semana pasada ella no se sentía muy bien que digamos, estaba algo triste porque Freddie no estaba más enamorado de ella pero a la vez feliz porque Sam y Freddie estuvieran felices. Como estaba muy confundida, yo la consolé hasta que se sintió mejor y bueno ahí quede algo "encariñado" con ella_ dijo Gibby sonriendo levemente

-Aja, y si no me equivoco tienes novia

El otro joven asintió apenado

-Bueno, ya dolote quedan dos minutos así que para hacer esto corto, ve quien quieres a Carly o Tasha

Unos segundos después Gibby sonrío

-Gracias Puck, en realidad me ayudaste

-Eh.. a si claro_ dijo Puck sin prestar mucha atención

**Unos días después...**

-No puedo creer que me haya dejado por ella_ sollozó Tasha abrasando fuertemente a Santana

-Te entiendo linda, no dudo que fue** Puck** el que le dio ese tonto consejo_ dijo la otra joven mientras miraba acusadoramente a su novio ,-Ya hablaremos** seriamente** los dos, te lo aseguro

Puck se limito a tragar saliva y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Cibby! Me gusta mucho esta pareja, no tanto como Seddie, pero me gusta la idea de que Carly y Gibby terminen enamorados y no me agrada Tasha lo que nos da

Carly + Gibby - Tasha = ¡Cibby!

Ven es una de las cuentas mas fáciles que podrían hacer en toda su vida, intenten seguro que les sale! (avíseme si les salio por una review!)

**Review:**

**-Bruzzxa-k:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Bueno aunque en este cap no hubo Seddie hubo Cibby, no creo escribir mucho Seddie o Cibby ahora en esta fic y me voy a centrar principalmente en el humor ^^. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Saludos!

**-Sabynaseddie:** si vi el episodio y me encanto ¡Siempre quise que estuvieran juntos! Y espero, aunque no seas Cibby, que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos!

**-tanfer2010:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Yo también soy una fan de Cibby aunque no tanto como de Seddie. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Saludos desde Argentina! Cuídate vos también!

**Se que quieren apretar el botón de reviews ¡Solo háganlo!**

**¡APRETEN EL BOTÓN!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Que irónico

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Volví! Y con el quinto cap, espero que les guste!

**Summary:** Un programa donde reúnen a gente con problemas con personas que pasaron o pasan por la misma situación ¿Qué hacen los personajes de iCarly? ¡Entran al programa, por supuesto!

**Genero:** Humor

**Crossover: **Demashitaa! Power Puff Girls Z

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**iHelpYou **

**Capitulo 5: Que irónico**

**Mi POV**

Nevel se encontraba en su casa haciendo zapping en la T.V.

-'Ahora en el programa de cocina..'

CLICK

-'...En otras noticias hubo un robo en la disquería a...'

CLICK

-'... y aquí en iHelpYou podemos ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas. Ya hemos ayudado a Carly Shay..'

-Aburrido..._ dijo sin prestar mucha atención

CLICK

-¡Esperen! ¿No había dicho "Carly Shay" o si?_ dijo volviendo al canal

-'...Sam Pucket, Freddie Benson y a muchos mas. Para contactarnos llamen al 705-488-23..'

Con una sonrisa maliciosa Nevel tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número en pantalla.

**En la recepción de iHelpYou...**

-¿No me entiende? ¡Quiero la información de porque los de iCarly vinieron aquí!_ le gritó Nevel a la encargada

-Ya le dije niño, no se le puede dar esa información a ninguna persona. Aquí en iHelpYou tenemos una política de no divulgar los datos de ningún cliente sin que este nos lo permita_ respondió la encargada

-¡Pero yo quiero saber sus debilidades! ¡Así podré usarlas en su contra y destruir iCarly!

La encargada esta por repetirle lo que le venia diciendo hace media hora pero al escuchar eso sonrío

-Se lo que puedo hacer por ti...

Esto hizo a Nevel sonreír también.

**Unos minutos después...**

-¡Esto es una falta de respeto! ¡Exijo saber porque me pone a conversar con un mono!_ se quejo Nevel

-¡Mojo Jojo no es ningún mono!_ se quejo Mojo Jojo

-Mono, mono-parlante, es lo mismo.._ le contestó desinteresado

-Porque ambos son unos villanos patéticos, espero que se contenten y que desistan de sus inútiles intentos de destruir tanto a las PPGZ como iCarly_ contestó la encargada

-¡Nuestro intentos no son inútiles!_ gritaron ambos

-¡No puede ser que haya llegado tan lejos como este mono! ¡Me largo de aquí!_ dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Ya era hora..._ suspiro la encargada aliviada

-Olvide que mi madre me pasara a buscar en unas horas ¡Así que exijo que me lleve hasta mi casa!_ gritó Nevel mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación

Esta vez la encargada soltó un suspiro de cansancio

-Que irónico, se supone que esto es para que la gente no tenga problemas y ahora yo me voy con un problema_ dijo la encargada resignada

Díganme, ¿Si tuvieran el control de efectos especiales de Sam, no apretarían el botón de risas en este momento? ¡Yo si!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno en este cap no hubo romance pero ¿Fue divertido no? Y para los que no conocen a Demashitaa! Power Puff Girls Z (D!PPGZ), serian las Chicas Superpoderosas Z (ósea la nueva versión) ¡Vamos todos vimos las chicas superpoderosas por lo menos una vez! ¿Se acuerdan de Mojo Jojo? Bueno el la versión Z es todavía mas patético. Bueno, espero que se haya podido entender este cap.

¡Ahora con las reviews del cap anterior!

**Review:**

**-Bruzzxa-k:** ves! Dije que la cuenta era fácil xD, si hasta a mi me sale jaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Aunque me tarde mas de lo normal tampoco fue tanto, pero bueno ¡Espero que te guste la continuación! Saludos!

**-Sabynaseddie:** que bueno que te haya gustado! Y si, pobre Puck ¡El dio un buen consejo, no se merece que Santana lo regañe! Je je, bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos!

**-yo:** que bueno que te haya gustado! Tratare meter alguno, pero tengo que pensar bien con que personaje de iCarly los puedo relacionar, es que tengo la fic algo programada jeje. Bueno espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Arrivederci!

**-Seddie239:** no importa! Y si me cope escribiendo y bueno publique todos los días, se me hizo inevitable!

**-Sany22:** que bueno que te gusta la fic! Espero que hayas podido entender a medias el otro cap, trata de centrarte mas en la historia que en los personajes y se hace mas fácil de entender. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Bye! Cuídate vos también!

**-victoria1996:** que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que te guste la continuación! Arrivederci!

**-tanfer2010:** que bueno que te gusto! Y si, no me gusta que Carly este sola y si se enamoraba de un chico nuevo seria algo raro; ya que a Carly le gusta un chico por episodio prácticamente, entonces me parece mejor que se enamore de Gibby. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Saludos desde Argentina! Y cuídate vos también!


	6. Doble Crossover!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Hola mundo! ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Bueno es que he estado leyendo (para ser más precisos, empezando a leer) la ultima de las tres novelas que me dieron para leer en el verano y para mi suerte tenia que ser la mas larga. De todos modos, este será un "doble-crossover" para **yo**, que dio la idea de un crossover de Jimmy Neutron o Bob Esponja para la fic, lo logre agregar a la fic pero el de Bob esponja quedo muy corto como para ser un cap, así que los dos van a estar en el mismo.

**Summary:** Un programa donde reúnen a gente con problemas con personas que pasaron o pasan por la misma situación ¿Qué hacen los personajes de iCarly? ¡Entran al programa, por supuesto!

**Genero:** Humor/Family

**Crossover: **Jimmy Neutron

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**iHelpYou **

**Capitulo 6: 1ª parte: Spencer y el abuelo **

**Mi POV**

-Que tu tenias que ser abogado ¡Mírate ahora! ¡Sin futuro!_ le gritó el abuelo a Spencer

-No quería ser abogado ¡Es aburrido! Por eso me dedique al arte_ le gritó Spencer

-¡Cálmense los dos! Ya basta de gritos, por favor. Están molestando a otros clientes_ dijo la encargada de la otra vez (N/: pobre, tiene todo tipo de problemas xD)

-Es su culpa_ dijeron los dos Shays a uníoslo mientras se señalaban uno al otro

Después de eso comenzaron a discutir nuevamente.

-¡Basta! Esto no esta resolviendo nada, díganme cual es su problema y buscare a alguien para que lo discutan pacíficamente

Sonrío al ver que los caballeros habían decidido seguir su método y dentro de unos pocos minutos encontró alguien con quien podían hablar.

Ya dentro de la habitación...

-Ellos son a quienes tienen que ayudar_ dijo la encargada haciendo entrar a Sheen y a su padre

-Y entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?_ preguntó el padre de Sheen (N/A: perdón, no sabia el nombre)

-El iba a ser un excelente abogado ¡Pero no! ¡Lo dejo por la tontería de ser artista!_ dijo el abuelo

-¡El arte no es ninguna tontería! ¡La abogacía si lo es!_ se quejo Spencer

-¿¡Qué dices?

La encargada trago saliva al ver la discusión

-No discutan, por favor. Es claro que no tienen los mismos intereses pero no por eso no se puede convivir, nosotros dos no los tenemos y todo sale perfectamente_ dijo el padre de Sheen mientras su hijo asentía

-¿Por qué? No hay razón para hacerlo, nosotros somos los mayores ¡Tomamos las decisiones y ellos obedecen!

-Sabe que, estoy empezando a creer que tiene razón ¡Ya esta decidido! ¡Sheen, vas a seguir con el trabajo familiar!

-¡Nunca!_ se quejo Sheen

La encargada suspiro resignada, ese definitivamente no era su día...

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Genero:** Humor

**Crossover:** Bob Esponja

**2ª parte: Nevel... otra vez**

El chico que soñaba con destruir iCarly y tener una botonería entro a la recepción de iHelpYou

-¡Exijo que me des la información de porque los de iCarly vinieron aquí!... ...¡De nuevo!...

-¿Tu otra vez?_ dijo la encargada al verlo y luego miro hacia arriba ,- Dios, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?

**-¡**Es que no me escuchas! ¡Te exijo-!

-Ya se, ya se ¡Solo entra aquí!_ dijo empujándolo

-Hola tu también tienes problemas desapareciendo a alguien. Yo he tratado de que mi vecino desaparezca, se evapore, se mude a 478.257 km. de mi casa y otras cosas mas y todavía no lo consigo. Que puedo decir con el tiempo uno se acostumbra_ dijo Calamardo en cuanto Nevel entro a la habitación

Desde fuera de la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de Nevel, ya que misteriosamente la puerta se había cerrado con llave, y se encontraba la encargada muy sonriente

-Se lo merece, mocoso malcriado_ murmuro la encargada y agrego mas como un pensamiento en voz alta ,-Probablemente me despidan, pero yo ya resolví mi problema

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Todos sabemos que Nevel se lo merecía y que la encargada no era mala y no había razón para torturarla así. Bueno, lamento decirles a todos que este fue el ante-ultimo capitulo de iHelpYou, el próximo es el final.

Para salir del trágico momento en el que pronto acaba la vida de esta que haremos ¿Haber? ¡Si, responder las reviews del cap anterior!

**Review:**

**-Sany22:** que bueno que te gusto el cap! Y también que conocieras a las PPGZ, se te debió hacer mucho mas fácil de entender el cap ^^. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación ¡Bye!

**-Sabynaseddie:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Si, Nevel siempre en lo mismo, tratando de destruir iCarly y toda la cosa... aunque nunca termina ganando XP. Bueno espero que te guste la continuación! Arrivederci!

**-tanfer2010:** que bueno que te gusto! Lamentablemente te tengo que decir que no es muy probable que haya mas Seddie en la fic, ósea el próximo es el último cap y por ahí pongo un poco de Seddie, pero no demasiado; en esta fic prefiero centrarme en el humor más que en el romance. Espero que te guste la continuación! Saludos desde Argentina! Y cuídate vos también!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** gracias! Encero, que bueno que te gusten mis fics ^^. Cambiando de tema, me dio pena hacerle eso a la encargada, pero por lo menos se pudo vengar de Nevel ;). Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos!

**-victoria1996:** que bueno que te haya gustado! Y si, pobre empleada; pero por lo menos le deje vengarse de Nevel, se lo debía. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Arrivederci!


	7. Psicólogo

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

¡Hola! Bueno todos sabrán que este es el capitulo final de esta fic, la verdad es que me divirtió mucho hacerla ¡Vamos las fics humorísticas sin sentido! Jaja no hay nada que me divierta mas que escribir una de estas. En fin, espero que disfruten el cap (si lo hacen dejen una review xD)

**Summary:** Un programa donde reúnen a gente con problemas con personas que pasaron o pasan por la misma situación ¿Qué hacen los personajes de iCarly? ¡Entran al programa, por supuesto!

**Genero:** Humor

**Crossover: **Harry Potter

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**iHelpYou **

**Capitulo 7: Psicólogo **

**Mi POV**

El trío del famoso web show iCarly se encontraba entrando por la recepción de iHelpYou

-Hola chicos ¿Pasa algo?_ preguntó la encargada, ya que no la habían despedido por lo que le había hecho a Nevel. La verdad es que a nadie le había importado, si no hubiera entrado el conserje para limpiar la sala Nevel nunca hubiera salido (N/A: eso hubiera sido conveniente jaja, pero.. ¿iCarly sin Nevel? Nah es divertido ver como fracasa)

-Creo que terminamos todos traumados_ dijo Carly

-¿Por?_ volvió a preguntar extrañada

-¡Es un engendro de la naturaleza!_ dijo Sam ,-Y no me estoy refiriendo a la señorita Briggs (N/A: frase de mi fic 'Vogue')

-Que molestos estos mocosos ¿No amor?_ le dijo Missy a Nevel

-Completamente_ le respondió el otro

Si, Nevel y Missy salindo ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Nevel estaba deprimido con el nuevo fracaso en destruir iCarly, Missy, que justamente pasó por ahí, lo consoló y como una cosa lleva a la otra terminaron poniéndose de novios

-¡Ewww! Ahora entiendo por que quedaron traumados_ dijo la encargada al ver a Nevel y Missy ,-Aquí no vamos a poder ayudarlos mucho pero se donde si...

**Unos minutos después...**

-Bueno es aquí_ dijo la encargada haciendo entrar a los chicos a un sicólogo

-Hola, soy Jazmín en que los puedo ayudar_ pregunto la secretaria

-Creo que estos chicos tienen que ver al doctor Rivet_ le dijo la encargada de iHelpYou

-¡Alice! Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Problemas de iHelpYou otra vez, no?_ le pregunto Jazmín

-Si, esto trae mas problemas de los que resuelbe

-Ni que lo digas

-¿Pueden pasar?_ dijo Alice diriguiendole una mirada a los chicos

-En un momento, ahora el doctor Rivet esta con otros pacientes ¿Recuerdas a los otros chicos que me trajiste?_ le dijo la secretaria

-¡Ah! ¿Harry, Ron y Hermione, no?_ respondió Alice, olvidándose de los chicos de iCarly

-No tenes idea de cómo están los pobres; Ron Wesley no acepta que su hermana salga con un tal Malfoy, Harry Potter sigue deprimido porque el amor de su vida se fue con su peor enemigo y la señorita Hermione Granger tiene un ataque de nervios porque y no podra soportar a sus amigos en este estado mucho tiempo.

-¡No me digas!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Okay, no soy súper fan de DracoxGinny, pero leí una historia de la pareja y me pareció entretenida, igual prefiero que Ginny termine con Harry.

Ahora con las reviews del otro cap!

**Review:**

**-Sabynaseddie:** gracias! que bueno que te gusto el cap! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Bueno espero que te guste la continuación! Saludos!

**-Bruzzxa-k:** gracias! Y si, la encargada se había tenido que aguantar tantos problemas, por lo menos se tenia que descargar con Nevel xD jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos!

**-tanfer2010:** que bueno que te gusto el cap! Y que no te haya importado que no haya Seddie en este cap ^^, pero como habia dicho varias veces prefiero centrarme en el humar mas que en el romance, y sino en un romance humorístico ¡Tenia que haber una explicación para que me gustaran tantas parejas amor-odio! En fin, espero que te haya gustado este cap! Cuídate vos también! Y saludos desde Argentina!

**-Jessy: **jaja me mato 'yo soy yo xD', que bueno que te haya gustado el doble-crossover ^^. Y si, diste una gran idea para la historia, tenia que, por lo menos, tratar de usarla. Cambiando de tema, si te tengo que ser sincera no tengo la más minima idea de quien es Adam Young, por lo que definitivamente me confundiste con eso. En fin, espero que el cap te haya gustado! Arrivederci!

**-Seddie239:** primero que nada, gracias! Segundo, en realidad Nevel sueña con destruir iCarly y tener su propia botinería jajaja xD. Tercero, espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Cuarto, Arrivederci!

P.D: algo me dice que me cope con el tema de la numeración

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Espero que les haya gustado el último cap, nos leemos en otra historia.

Arrivederci!

GhostWhisper


End file.
